What Has Become of Us?
by Logical Fallacy
Summary: When Mikan graduated from the academy, she was on top of the world. Which is why Natsume was surprised to bump into her again, a few years later. Selling herself. For money. Please read and review.Up for adoption! But I may cont. sometime.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

It has been a few years since Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru, and the rest of their classmates graduated from the Academy. Everyone except Natsume went up a stage, and received a diploma. Everyone except Natsume graduated.

He hadn't died – at least, they never heard any news of his death. He was transferred 2 years before their graduation, to somewhere to keep him from being kidnapped again; after he was kidnapped by Reo, three more attempted kidnappings occurred. Not that any of them succeeded, but it was a precaution. None of his friends knew where he was; or even if he was alive.

But news concerning them reached him. He was given news on what was happening to them every month. His 'Guardians' knew that if they were hurt, Natsume would do something drastic, but if he was kept in the dark, he would do something drastic anyway. And nobody wanted that death of the Black Cat on their hands. So the Academy obliged in informing of the student's lives, rather than lose their prize trophy.

He remembered being surprised at the update file concerning what-would-have-been-his graduation. It stated Mikan graduated with top grades, and a secure job at a big, world-famous company.

But, what shocked him more was the news he received three months later; news that made him sit down for a while, wordless. The only thing that can be heard was the sound of his heart breaking.

Mikan Sakura's engagement to his so-called friend, Mochiage. Mochu. The traitor.

After Natsume left, Mochu replaced Natsume popularity wise. Instead of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, it became Mochu-and-Ruka fan club. And now, Mochu owned a successful business. He was reported to be handsome, to the point of being inhuman.

Natsume realized, as he read more of the file, that Mochu had become everything Mikan deserved. He was rich, handsome, and sociable. He never hurt anyone. He would have been voted most popular by the senior class, if not for Ruka. As it was, he was voted most likable.

In short, Mochu was everything Natsume was not.

After that heart-breaking file, Natsume stopped reading them, though he still received constant updates. To him, someone else watched over Mikan now. Someone more deserving.

Back to the point, Mikan was on top of the world, safe from the darkness that surrounded him.

Which is why Natsume was shocked – that's putting it mildly – when he bumped into her two years later. Selling herself. For money. In places he didn't even know existed.

**This is just the intro. Chapter 1 will be posted soon.**

**Read and Review!!!**

**Positive reviews: I like.**

**Negative reviews: I'm okay with. I like reading them. Therefore, negative reviews are all the more welcome.**

**Reviews that blab about random stuff: I'm okay with. I also like reading them. As long as they're interesting. **

**NO reviews: I feel sad. **

**One more thing: Please tell me (in your reviews) other fanfics that are great reads.**

**I like Harry Potter, Gakuen Alice, Cardcaptor Sakura, or any crossover of these.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hi was in a coffee shop. His one refuge. _Pathetic,_ he thought.

But it was just what he needed to delay going back to his home. Or to his prison. Whichever you choose. Because for him, the coffee shop was a suitable hideout, fitting his needs perfectly. Near enough to his house to walk home, and unpopular enough so no one would see him there.

He had finally succeeded into having a lighter, more discreet protection system. Instead of being trapped in some dingy, dirty, deserted basement, he now owned his own home – or at least, was allowed to live in his old mansion. He could go to work. He even had his own business company that rivaled Mochu's. Not that Mochu knew that it was Natsume that owned Weapons and Defenses, or anyone, for that matter. Everyone knew that a certain Mr. Paul Caldwell owned it. That was another part of the new system. Secrecy – no one could now who he was.

The final term of the new system was that his 'help' – maids, chauffeurs, cooks, gardener, etc. – would have to be trained in combat. Which insulted Natsume to no end. He stole, burned, sabotaged, mauled, and murdered when he was eleven, he could at least defend himself _now_.

It was probably because of this fact that he hates coming to his own home – more than thirty deadly agents serving one man who lived in a place that was far too big for just one person to live alone in.

But any thing was better than the isolation of that damned basement.

He finished his coffee, sighed, and checked his watch. It read eight-thirty pm. He would have to get going; another thirty minutes, and they would send out a search party for him. He called for the bill, paid for hid three cups of coffee, and left.

Whenever he walked home, he always walked as slowly as possible, and took different routes. That way, he could get lost and get home even later. Today, he passed through an alley, which opened on the other side to a nameless street.

He looked around as he walked. Barely anyone was in sight except for a hooded stranger walking in a hurried gait, whom he took no notice of. Natsume looked the other way, since the stranger was hardly interesting. Instead, he looked at the shops on that street; they all had dusty windows and faded signs. This was no more interesting than the stranger, his eyes wandered around until they fell on a stray cat. A black cat.

At the moment, Natume was feeling superstitious, being on a dirty, creepy, dark street and all, and he though that the cat meant a sign.

_A sign of what?_

Oof –

He and the stranger had collided.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, standing up and offering his hand.

"No, it was my fault," the stranger replied – female –, collecting her belongings on the ground, face down. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Let me help you with that." Natsume bent down to pick up the rest of her stuff: a small package, a note, and an envelope.

"No, really, its okay," the stranger protested, standing up. Then she finally looked up and gasped.

"What?" Natsume turned around, thinking that the girl saw something, but there was nothing there. "What's wro– hey, wait!" The girl was already running in the direction of which she came.

Something about the girl seemed familiar to him. He gazed at her retreating figure. Something about the was she ran, something about the way she gasped in surprise, something in her voice.

A slight breeze blew the girl's hood off, and out flew two long, brown, pigtails. Then Natsume realized something.

"Oi!" He shouted. "Polka-dots!" The girl stumbled, but didn't fall. In fact, she ran faster. But, being a sort-of murderer before (and being blessed with long legs), Natsume could easily catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and jerked it to a stop.

"Let go of me!" The girl twisted and squirmed, meanwhile keeping her head down, secluding her face.

Natsume just held on calmly, neither loosening nor tightening his grip. The girl continued struggling for a few moments, and then realizing her efforts weren't doing anything to help her, stood still. Although she didn't stop hiding her face.

"Are you done whining, ugly?" No reply. Natsume reached forward with his free hand and pulled her face up gently.

The girl had a thin gaunt face. Her eyes, which were dark green – almost black – had a hungry look in them. Her skin was pale white, almost translucent. She looked horrible. Natsume started thinking that this girl wasn't her, wasn't Mikan.

They stared at each other for a while. Then, after a few moments, the girl narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the soft spot. Natsume doubled over in pain as she ran away.

"Bring the car," Natsume gasped into his cell phone, wincing as he sat down on the sidewalk.

"Yes, sir."

Natsume pressed the end-call button and started to think. If that girl was Mikan, then how in the world did she get from the top of the world to this dirty, lonely, uninhabited street?

More importantly, how was Natsume supposed to find her again?

Once he returned to his mansion, he hunted down the box in which he kept all his files. Every month, a fat, juicy, manila envelope would come, full of new of his ex-classmate's affairs. And every month, he would just throw it into the box without a second glance. He never bothered to read it. Until now.

_Let's see, _he thought. _The last one I read was June 2007. _He found the one for July of that year and opened it.

_Beep._

"Mr. Hyuuga? Do you want coffee, sir?" a maid, Greta, asked through the intercom.

"Not now, Greta," he said in an irritated tone.

"Yes, sir." He finally gave his full attention to the file.

Inside he found a picture of Mikan dressed in a white, lace dress. It was plain and simple, yet it made her look all the more beautiful. Like a goddess. Mochu, who was standing beside her, was wearing a tux. He didn't look special at all. The only thing that was noticeable about him was how wide his grin was. His mouth seemed to reach from ear-to-ear.

Underneath the picture was the caption: Mikan's marriage to Mochu, July 18, 2007. They got married after they were engaged for a month. A typical example of Mikan's stupidity and impatience. He moved on to the next file.

The next dozen-or-so envelopes were filled with useless information about Mikan, Mochu, Ruka, and Hotaru. The only news that was the slightest bit interesting was Mrs. Hotaru Nogi's pregnancy. Natsume smirked. Ruka must be so proud by now. He, unlike Natsume, was fond of kids and all that sentimental crap.

The next files after that were boring. Until he read something that made him see red for a while.

_Mochu and Mikan's divorce. _

He found it hard to calm down. _Mochu hurt her. He will pay. _The file didn't specify the grounds for divorce. He almost burnt the paper in frustration. He threw the file back into the box. He didn't get the next one out right away. Why should he? He didn't know what to expect, or what he wanted to see for that matter.

Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. He slowly took the file and opened it.

Mikan Sakura's Disappearance December 12, 2008 – After Mikan and Mochu divorced, Mikan moved in with Mr. and Mrs. Nogi.

December 16, 2008 – Mikan Sakura disappears from Nogi household. Servants questioned; none of them seem to be a suspect.

_December 25, 2008 – Police received anonymous call. Said, "Mikan Sakura is dead; cease search for her and no harm will befall you."_

_December 31, 2008 – Police have resigned to the fact that Mikan Sakura is dead._

Natsume didn't move for a full ten minutes.

He resented Ruka and Hotaru because they didn't take care of Mikan.

He resented Mochu because he was probably the cause of this.

And, finally, he resented himself for not being there, because, if he _were_ there, none of this would have ever happened.

If Natsume thought his heart was broken in half before, his heart was shattered to a million pieces now. He slid down the chair, and sat on the floor in shock. _Mikan – is – dead – _

The intercom buzzed again. "Mr. Hyuuga? Would you like your tea now?"

"Not now, Greta!" Natsume shouted at the intercom.

"Sir? Is everything –"

Silence. Natsume burned the intercom. He lay down on the floor, on the verge of tears. There was no need to hide the pain anymore; everything he lived for was gone. It was gone for a year and he only knew it now.

He knew it was his entire fault. If he never left the Academy – if he put up more of a fight about leaving – none of this would have happened.

**Read and Review!!!**

**Positive reviews: I like.**

**Negative reviews: I'm okay with. I like reading them. Therefore, negative reviews are all the more welcome.**

**Reviews that blab about random stuff: I'm okay with. I also like reading them, as long as they're interesting. **

**NO reviews: I feel sad. **

**One more thing: Please tell me (in your reviews) other fanfics that are great reads.**

**I like Harry Potter, Gakuen Alice, Cardcaptor Sakura, or any crossover of these.**

**Sorry if there are many errors. I don't have time to send it to my proofreader. (Joke) But really. I don't have time to read it over.**

**Disclaimer: I own Gakuen Alice. I'm also the Queen of the World. Whaddaya think?!**


	3. Chapter 2 preview

Chapter 2

Natsume woke up in the morning two hours earlier than he usually did. He felt something was wrong, but he couldn't remember what was bothering him. Well, at least he couldn't remember, until he took a quick glance at his half-charred, half-mauled room. _Mikan is dead. She's been dead for a year now, and yet he only found out yesterday, you idiot._

When he got to his room last night, he remembered shouting and screaming. He was so angry, yet at the same time, so sad. He kicked and punched anything – everything – within reaching distance. He burned half the room, frightening his help staff to the point that they were about to call the mental hospital.

He just hated the world. He found it stupid.

Stupid academy, for making him leave. Stupid Ruka, for not protecting Mikan. Stupid Mochu, for being the cause of her death. Stupid him, for leaving her and the academy behind.

For not protecting her.

For believing Mochu would never hurt her. _As if._

For not burning Mochu when he had the chance.

For being alive.

For falling in love.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Natsume hated himself, but his self-loathing was not evident on his face. Then he realized that he should also hate himself for that, for not showing his emotions. His ability to obscure his feelings _were_ useful in some events, but also because of it, Mikan died without knowing that he loved her deeply.

Again, stupid, stupid, stupid.

Was it possible for one person to be so stupid?

Work.

The whole day had already passed, and Natsume had yet to say something. Not that he ever talked much, but still, the silence was eerie. All his employees and co-workers were wondering if he was okay. Usually, he would glare and get mad at everybody for every small detail, but today, he just seemed out of it. He looked like a zombie. A human shell, with nothing inside of him to prove that he was one hundred percent there.

He didn't bother walking home like he usually did, using the coffee-shop route. He didn't feel like it today. He didn't feel like anything today. He couldn't feel like anything today. Why should he? The love of his life is dead. So instead, he dialed the mansion for his car.

"Sir?" His chauffeur's surprise was very evident in his tone, owing to the fact that he usually preferred to walk home alone. If he called to be picked up, something must be _really_ wrong with him.

"Bring the car right now. Hurry." Natsume's voice was dead and emotionless.

"Right away, sir."

Something interesting caught his eye on the drive home. It was the girl. The girl who made him search through those damned files in the first place.

_Where is she going? _Natsume thought. He debated stopping the car, until he remembered her reaction to him yesterday. So instead, he decided to follow her on foot.

Mikan sighed heavily. Yesterday, Natsume almost caught her. Happy as she was to see him, she wasn't about to blow her cover and revealing to him that she was still alive. Besides, she had a job that paid well. Not that she was proud of it.

And she was late. Again.

It would probably be another long night. Yesterday, her customer, Richard Jackson, was so drunk, he forgot about what he was paying her for – her body. He spent the whole night talking about his wife instead. It was mostly random and weird things, such as _she liked to play tic-tac-toe,_ or _she served spaghetti every Thursday. _Apparently, the woman left him because "too boring," and Mikan didn't disagree; he spent thirty-or-so minutes talking about the color of his wife's favorite shoes. But she sympathized on with him; she knew all too well what it was like being left.

Her cell phone vibrated. _Eight-thirty_. It was getting late. She picked up the pace, heading towards the alley

A man was leaning on the wall, waiting for her. "About time," the man growled. "You're late."

Mikan didn't reply, she just silently remover her coat. She closed her eyes, wishing fervently that it would be over soon. The man pushed her back against the wall, his hot breath tickling her ear with words she heard almost every night. _Zero points for originality, _she thought.

Next the man kissed her, his slimy tongue dancing it's way into her mouth, his hands feeling up her clothes. She shut her eyes even tighter, concentrated on what was around her. The cold cement on her back, the damp smell of the alley, footsteps in the distance, getting louder and louder…

Wait. Louder and –?

Suddenly, her whole body was surrounded by heat. Unbearable heat. She opened her eyes and gasped.

The man was burning. Really, on-fire burning. Her jaw dropped, as if to scream, but no sound came out. She couldn't move; she couldn't control her own feet. She couldn't run away from the terror.

_So this is how I'm going to die, _she thought. At some level, deep down inside of her, she knew it didn't matter whether she died now, or in twenty years, since no one knew she was still alive, anyway. Except maybe Natsume. Since he almost caught her the day before. But he wouldn't know she was supposed to be dead. Would he?

"Get out of there, idiot!"

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. Or think of the devil. Whatever. _Oh, how that stupid rule applied to her life.

**Author's note:**

**This is just a thank you gift for all those who reviewed. If you didn't review, I'm not thanking you. Sorry, but that's my policy.**

**I swear to god, this isn't complete. I am so sorry. First I had intrams, then I had school camping trip, then I had academic week, after that … well, you get the picture. I was busy. And I still am. It was almost impossible to find time to write this then type it up.**

**This is just a preview of chapter 2. The complete chapter soon to come. **

**If I don't get many reviews, I won't even update. What's the point of updating if no one's going to read it in the end? I'd just keep it to myself.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
